


the time of the flight

by boadicee



Series: Short stories [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Flying Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>author : Boadicee<br/>Translate : Miu Crow Kawamura</p>
            </blockquote>





	the time of the flight

The time of a flight…

 

When you get into a plane, you don't really think you're gonna meet the person that's gonna disrupt your whole life. Well, that's what happened on that christmas eve, for Eren JAEGER, a 20 years-old student. He decided to leave and start a whole new life. He actually did that mad bet, to have a great new life, starting from nothing. A new life, new friends, a new future.

But now, he's here, in the waiting hall of the airport, waiting, patiently, for his flight to be announced. His step-sister, Mikasa, and his best friend, Armin, went with him to say their farewells. There isn't a word exchanged, the moment being too unbearable for each one of them.

A little bit farther, a man in a gloomy suit. His dark hair, cut like a man from the military, adding him a severe look. He's a lawyer quite famous in the business for being intransigent. His name's Livai ACKERMAN, and he's 32. He's done in this town, and waiting for his plane, to go home. He watches from afar rhe three young ones, and particularly the tall one, the one with the dark hair. Can't take his eyes off him since he saw the two emerald orbs. When he saw them, he was attracted, like a magnet, to those eyes.  
Their looks cross for the third time, this time, none will look away. They gaze at each other, they probe each other.

« Passengers for 4587 th flight, going to Trost, are awaited to the A loading platform. »

Time now for the goodbyes. No one, from the trio, shed a tear. They are greeting each other, promising to send news. Eren takes the route to the platform. Behind him, the lawyer follows. They are finally taking the same flight. Livai approches the student and brushes past him. Eren turns to him and smiles. Their hands almost touched.

Eren gived his ticket to the receptionnist. He hasn't got loads of money, and so he travels in economy class. Livai does the same, he travels in first class. He then gets another ticket from his bag. Since he doesn't like having someone next to him, he always takes two seats. But this time is different. He definitely wants this student near him. Giving the ticket to the receptionnist, he adds that the boy is mistaken, and that he'll travel with him. Eren looks at him, without understanding the gesture.After this, they're both lead to their seats. There is a lot of space, compared to the eco class, and no many people as well, the seats being expensive. Livai leaves the place near the window to Eren and they put their bags compartment on top. Then, they both take a seat.

Eren doesn't realize his luck. He looks at his benefactor, and thanks him with a big, fair smile. He also enjoys this moment to examine Levi a little bit. Even though he's shorter than him, Levi has a cold, severe face, but beaautiful nonetheless, with his pale complexion. His eyes are like ice, cold, but bewitching. The way he frowns his eyebrows makes him look older than he must be.

Both men bucled their seatbelts for the take-off. Their hands almost touched, again. The plane gets ready, and gets on the runway. The receptionnist gives a few advices.

Eren lets his hands on the armrest, and looks for the last time through the window. He won't come back. Ever. A hand settles on his. He turns to his neighbour, smiling. The fingers on the other hand slowly caress his. It gives him the shivers, he turns his hand over, to catch the one that caresses him. Gently, he presses it, and his thumb caresses the top of this pale hand.

The plane takes off, and they don't look away from each other. Finally, they're in the air, for the next four hours.

Livai frees himself from his seatbelt, and leans on Eren. His hand gets on the seatbelt of the youngest. His mouth gets closer to his ear.

“I want you, now kid. Follow me.”

Eren, though shocked by this unexpected offer, got up, and followed him without a question, too attracted to this man, this mystery. In normal conditions, he wouldn't follow a stranger like he does now. But life has got its mysteries, and man itself is one.

Livai opened a door and let the youngest go first, following him. He locks the door behind them. Both wouldn't have thought finding themselves with another man in the toilets of a plane.Happily, those from the first class were a bit larger than the other ones, and, particularly, they were clean, for Livai.

Eren turned around to face his elder, who pressed him against the wall right away and took possession of his lips.It wasn't a tender kiss. No. It was one of those kisses, that we gave when we restrained ourselves for way too long. At first stoic with this impatient movement, Eren fastly responded. His hand settled on th lawyer's waist, pressing the elder against himself. Livai was already getting under the kid's tee-shirt, caressing the young, but built, torso. His tongue was ruffling Eren's lips , as he opened his mouth from the arousal. He didn't hesitated for a second, and dived into his mouth. Meeting his colleague, a ballet took place in the yougest mouth. Livai roamed every inch of Eren with hs tongue, while his hands found the two pink nips, whiwh he tickled without restrain. He heard Eren moan against his mouth. That sound, electrifying and prescient of the pure pleasure to come. They separated, taking their breaths again, and took profit of it to take off shirt and tee-shirt. Livai took the time to put them away correctly, he didn't want the clothes to end up creased.

He immediately went back to the conquest of this young mouth, before going gently down the throat of his prey, which he licked and nibbled. He left a marking. His marking. Eren wasn't left behind, and his hands caressed his elder's torso, appreciating the perfection of every muscle. His hands continued their way down, on his belt, that he undid, opened up Livai's stud, and unzipped his trousers. His and went down again, on that hump, already deforming the underwears. He pressed, gently, his hand on it, making his lover moan. He couldn't go further, Livai being occupied getting rid of both Eren's jeans and boxers, while sucking the two nipples, already pricking up, almost painfully. Once the youngest sex exposed, freed from his prison, Livai took it in his hand, pressed it a little bit, before starting an up-and-down movement, playing with the pressure. Eren restrained himself from yelling, it was so good. His lover got on his knees, after putting away the hand towel, and parted his legs. He got three of his fingers in Eren's mouth, which he sucked eagerly. His other hand held the so lusted-after penis. Livai approched his mouth from the precious member, and began licking it. Eren's mouth got immediately tighter against Livai's finger, restraining from moaning. One his fingers were lubricated, Livai took them off Eren's mouth, and went straight south close to Eren's intimacy. He caressed it with his thumb, for a long time, pressing his entry, and he managed to get a first finger inside the youngest. At the same moment, he began to suck the head of Eren's penis, to redirect the boy's attention.He perfectly succeeded at this, and, taking advantage of it, entered a second finger, swallowing more his lover's penis. Eren didn't know whiwh way to turn anymore.He felt pain because of Livai's finger in him, but, more than that, the elder dispensed him so much pleasure. His right foot was now on the toilet's seat, making the penetration easier. For the lawyer, the student's position was a call to lust. When he felt tha the entrance was relaxed, he entered the last finger and started a back and forth movement. His mouth was now sucking Eren's penis whole. And the youngest's head had tumbled.

When he felt the kid moving his hips from himself, he took them off, stood up straight. He took of the last clothes he had, and found his way to Eren's intimacy. Their looks held on to each other when the elder's tensed member entered his lover's backside. Eren gritted his teeth. Livai waited a few moments, for Eren and himself too agree without a sound, and he started moving slowly, then faster, and stronger. Eren now had his legs tied to his liver's waist. His back furiously scraped the wall with each bumper shot, but he didn't care. All he felt was happiness, raw. Livai finally found Eren's ultimate spot and desperately hit it each time. Quickly, they were on the verge of coming. Eren was the first to free himself, between their two bodies, and Livai came next, with all the pressure on his member. They stayed here, in one another, a moment, the time to catch their breath. When they detached, both wiped. Livai made Eren turn so that he could wipe clean his back. His gestures were gentle, attentive. They put their clothes back on, and once ready to leave, Livai turned up front to the youngest. He told him roughly.

“When we'll be arrived, you'll have a place to stay and eat.”

He left the bathroom without giving Eren enough time to answer anything.  
They went back to their seats. Eren ended up falling asleep, his hand in his lover's hand.  
Finally, live reserves odd things.


End file.
